The Other Way Around
by SiriuslyObsessed431
Summary: Harry's Parents never died and Harry goes through Hogwarts knowing he has his parents to go home to. But Ron has Harry's old story. Ron has the lightning bolt scar and Ron has no parents. Read this story to see the difference in how things play out. Follow and favorite!
1. Where It All Started

**Authors Note - This story is about what Harry's life would be like if his parents hadn't died, but Ron's did. Ron went down in history, not Harry. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:When it all started

Harry had grown up knowing all about wizarding and his parents told him that they saw signs of it in him since he was a young child. He turned eleven tommorow, Tuesday, and was so excited to go to Hogwarts on September 1st. He didn't want to wait one single day but he new he couldnt go to Hogwarts until September 1st. But he was also very excited to go to Diagon Alley to get his schoolbooks, robes, and especially his wand. Harry laid in his bed thinking of all these things and heard his mum and dad's voices down the hall.

"Oh no, Molly and Arthur? Remember them? I think they were a year or two ahead of us."

Harry wondered who his parents were talking about. Who is Molly and Arthur? And what happened to them? Harry decided to get out of bed and maybe his parents would tell him what is going on. He slid his feet to the said of his bed, opened his door and walked down the hall where his parents were talking.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he noticed his parents looks of dismay. He glanced to the Daily Prophet sitting on the counter and read the headline: Weasley parents murdered by the Dark Lord. Harry's father noticed him reading it and quickly slid the paper out of view, "Who are the Weasley's" Harry asked again.

"Lily, we need to tell him. Their son will be in Harry's year." His father, James, told his mother.

"You're right, Harry come in here." Lily beckoned Harry into the sitting room where they all took a seat side-by-side, "Harry, Molly and Arthur Weasley were a few years ahead of us when we went to Hogwarts and this newspaper article says that He Who Must Not Be Named murdered them last night. He was trying to kill Molly's little girl, Ginny, who is eight." Harry's mother's eyes started getting teary and James took the hint.

"The curse that Lord Vol-He Who Must Not Be Named sent at Molly missed her and hit her son, who is the same age as you. That curse should've killed him, but it didn't. Molly ended up dead and so did Arthur, the father." James stopped.

"Did the girl die too?" Harry asked.

"No. Mungo's was able to come quickly and check on her, she recieved no damage. The boy was said to have a scar on his forehead where the curse hit, and it is also said that it won't ever go away." James explained.

"How come Molly's son didn't die?" Harry once again questioned.

"Nobody honestly knows, but he's very known now for surviving it. His name is Ron, I believe." Lily answered. James nodded, telling her she was correct. Harry decided he knew enough and attempted to change the subject.

"So, um, i'm turning eleven tommorow," Harry smiled and his parents did too. They laughed seeing Harry's attempt at switching topics. Harry tried to imagine himself in Ron Weasley's place. He couldn't live without his parents. Lily and James meant so much to Harry, he would never be able to live without them. He felt a deep grieving for Ron, wherever he was.

"We're inviting some people over to celebrate too!" Lily excitedly told Harry.

"Yay! Who?" Harry hoped they invited Sirius. Harry loved when Sirius came over.

"Hmm, Do Sirius and Remus sound like fun?" James teased.

"Yes! What about Hagrid? or Moody?" Harry asked.

"Moody and Hagrid were invited, but something came up. Sirius and Remus will be there though, sorry Harry, is that alright?" Lily said.

"Yes Sirius and Remus are the best! I can't wait!" Harry smiled and his family got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want to help me make some food for your birthday?" Lily asked.

"Can't you just use your magic to make it all?" Harry wondered.

"Well, yes, i suppose. Just let me know what you'd like." Lily smiled.

"You want any of my help? You know how good I am and wand cooking." James winked. Harry thought back to when his father tried to surprise Lily with dinner when Harry was seven. Harry sat, watching his father attempt to make a muggle meal she used to eat when she was a child. He desperately failed and Lily arrived home to a mess. Harry though his mum would be angry but they all laughed together and cleaned it up with a flick of her wand. They all laughed remembering the funny moment.

"I think i'll have you guys pick the main dish but for dessert I want treacle tart!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious!" Lily imagined the taste in her mouth.

"How about some pumpkin juice to drink?" James suggested.

"I've never had that before, is it good?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's so good! You'll love it Harry!" James told Harry. He agreed to trying it tomorrow and his mother started with making the meals. Harry could not wait to get his letter tomorow! He wondered what gifts his parents, Sirius, and Remus might get him. What about a broomstick? His parents already told him first years couldn't bring broomsticks but Sirius has never followed the rules. Knowing Remus, maybe some school books would be given to him. Who knows what his mum and dad would get him. Harry sat imagining what his letter might say. He even imagined about if he didn't get a letter at all. He would be devasted. It was a possibility; since he was a half-blood and all. But that, by no means, would keep him from getting a letter. Harry knew he would get a letter he just had to. As Harry sat on his bed he though of all these things not realizing time was ticking by faster and faster. He was glad, too, because that meant he turned eleven faster. Harry was daydreaming so deeply that he barely noticed an owl fly through his window and drop a letter in his lap. The owl quickly flew away, not even getting anything in return. He opened up the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting as Sirius's:

Harry,

This is the last letter I will send you before you turn eleven! I remember when you were born, you were so cute and little. I can't believe you'll be off to Hogwarts soon! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. You're going to love me for the gift I got you. I'm not giving any clues, but it'll make you feel like you're in Hogwarts already! This gift can only be seen in Hogwarts(and you'd have to be a third year) Well, Harry, have a great day of being ten! You're almost

-Sirius

Harry enjoyed reading this letter because Sirius didn't write often, He haeard his mother calling him to come for dinner and was remembering that he never ate lunch. How long was he daydreaming for? His clock reads: 3:36, so we're just having an early dinner/late lunch. He had only been laying there for about two hours.

"Coming!" Harry yelled to his mom and went off to dinner. Int he back of his mind Ron Weasley was still there and he hoped he moght be able to be friends with him so that he could share his family with Ron. He also thought of the eight year old girl, Ginny, who was safe but scared, probably.


	2. The Letter

**A/N - Thank you for anyone and everyone who followed and reviewed! I'm excited to write this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and that stuff. It all is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

He couldn't sleep. Harry had been laying wide-eyed in his bedroom for two hours already. It was a few minutes until midnight, when his letter would arrive. Harry knew his parents wouldn't allow him to open the letter until Remus and Sirius arrived but he couldn't but be curious as to wear the owl would drop it. It was currently 11:56. Four minutes until he was destined as a wizard in Hogwarts! He just couldn't wait. He stared at the clock for what seemed like forever although before Harry knew it the little clock switched numbers and said 12:00. He could hear the flapping of wings and started smiling. He hoped the letter would arrive in his bedroom but it didn't. The owl's beak pecked and pecked at the front door until Lily finally was awoken.

"Who in Merlin's beard is at our door at midnight?" Lily questioned. Harry just wanted to meet her at the hall and read the letter right now. He knew he couldn't. Harry heard the door unlock and Lily opened it up, "Oh yes! Harry's letter! Now I remember!" She exclaimed. Harry giggled at the thought that she was talking to herself. His mum unfortunately heard him, "Harry James Potter, is that you laughing?" Harry's face immediately became red hot and he tried to pretend he was asleep. His mum opened his door and knew he was faking it, "Have you been awake this whole time?" Lily asked him.

"Yes." Harry replied in a small voice.

"How come you can't fall asleep?" Lily asked.

"I have no clue. I guess i'm just really excited to open my letter." A small smile played on Harry's face.

"I understand. Your father told me the story of how nervous he was." Lily reassured Harry

"You weren't nervous?" Harry asked.

"Well, I would've been. I was Muggle-born, though. So it was unexpected all together." She laughed softly.

"Was Aunt Petunia sad that she didn't get one?" Harry questioned.

"Hm, Aunt Petunia is a story for another night. Harry, you need to get some sleep." His mother informed him. Harry was about to respond but right before he could say anything, his father slumped into his bedroom.

"What's taking so long, Lily?" James asked, "Oh, is Harry still awake?" Lily scooted aside to show Harry's face, very awake, indeed. He usually wore glasses although he currently didn't have them on because he was attempting to fall asleep.

"Your eyes are identical to your mother's, Harry." James smiled and looked at each of them comparing their faces, it seemed.

"Well, thank you, I guess." Harry tiredly said.

"I guess?" Lily teased. They all laughed together.

"Harry, let me tell you the story of the night before I turned eleven," James started, "I was pureblood so I just knew my letter would come. The letter came at my doorstep at midnight exactly and I knew my parents wouldn't allow me to get up and open before morning. So I thought of all the possibilities. I thought maybe this letter was to my parents, telling them I wasn't a wizard. I thought of how my life would be if I had to be a Squib. I thought of how ashamed my parents faces would be when they found out I wasn't like them. I thought so long and hard that I never fell asleep. I woke up the next day feeling sleepy and groggy. There was people over and I couldn't wait any longer. I sneaked into my parents room and stole the letter out of their room. I then snuck out of their room and into mine. I secretly opened the letter and read it over and over and over until people started wondering where I was. I read it so many times that I fell asleep and was reciting it in my dreams! My parents woke me up and were angry for a short while, then laughed with me. I know that story ends happily, but you don't want your special day ending like that, do you?" Harry listened attentively the whole time his father spoke. Lily looked at James in a way Harry hoped he might look at someone one day.

"Yea, that wouldn't be good." Harry agreed.

"Well, Harry, how about you try to fall asleep again" Harry's mum suggested. She lifted his hair out from his forehead and looked at him for a second then lightly kissed him. Harry swore his mother was imagining him with a scar on his forehead, like Ron Weasley. James then walked over and hugged Harry. His parents walked out of his bedroom and Harry turned on his side, trying once again to fall asleep. He imagined the scene his father had told him over and over in his head and soon enough he was sound asleep. He dreamt of how the Weasley's might feeling about now. It made him uncomfortable. Harry couldn't wait for the morning to come. In his slumber, the time went by faster than he could've hoped for.

* * *

"Harry? Wake up, Sirius and Remus are almost here." Harry faintly heard his mother's voice stand out through his sleep. He made a noise and his mother once again talked him into waking up, "Almost time to open your letter." His mother bribed. Harry bolted upward, causing Lily to laugh at his excitement, "I'll be in the kitchen with your father, get ready and some on out." His mother told Harry.

Once the door closed Harry nearly leaped out of bed and opened his closet door. He quickly picked out a shirt and threw it on. He didn't even care to put away his pajamas. He grabbed a pair of pants out of his dresser and put them on as quickly as possible. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and looked at himself in the mirror. There was no need to comb his hair because it never cooperated anyway. He opened his door and ran into the kitchen. He nearly toppled over his dad.

"Sorry, dad!" Harry screeched.

"Haha! It's okay, Harry! Look, I think Sirius and Remus have arrived!" James pointed to the sitting room. Harry was always very interested in Floo Powder transportation.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted to the sitting room and ran in there.

"Hello Harry! Have you opened your letter yet? I was afraid we were late." Remus greeted.

"No, we were waiting for you guys! I'm so excited!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter!" Sirius hugged Harry.

"Sirius! I'm so glad you came!" Harry couldn't get the smile off his face, this day was amazing already.

"Harry! Get in here!" James shouted. Harry, Sirius, and Remus exchanged glances then all rushed into the kitchen, not knowing what James was calling them in for.

"Looks like we have an unexpected guest," Lily smiled at Sirius and Remus. James hugged and greeted his fellow friends.

"Who is it?" Harry wondered.

"That looks like a very familiar motorcycle," Remus smirked. It seemed like everyone knew who it was except Harry.

"Guys, who is it?" Harry once again asked. Soon enough Harry found out. The door was banged open and a large figure walked inside. there was barely any face to be seen through all the hair on his head and beard, although there was no mistaking this half-giant.

"HAGRID!" Harry yelled greeting at him.

"Hello, there, Harry! How are yer doin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Great! I didn't know you were coming!" Harry smiled in excitement.

"Lily an' James didn' tell ya?" Hagrid's face was covered in confusion.

"We kept it a surprise," James informed Hagrid.

"Oh, well that makes it even more fun, doe'nt it?" Hagrid laughed his deep, hearty laugh.

"Can I open up my letter now?" Harry anticipated this moment for years and just couldn't keep waiting.

"Yes, yes. We all know how long you've been waiting," James smiled and Lily handed him the letter. Just looking at the address sent shivers down his spine.

Mr. H Potter

He couldn't keep waiting so he just ripped the letter open and started reading it aloud:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later then 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Harry looked up at all the people surrounding him. His parents looked proud of their son. Sirius had a look of pure joy on his face and Remus looked excited for Harry. Hagrid's face was hard to see through his beard, but he was sure Hagrid was glad.

"Well? Keep going," Remus urged.

"You want him to read the list of books and equipment?" James asked.

"Yes. Go on Harry," Remus said. Harry chuckled and went on reading:

 **FIRST YEAR SUPPLY LIST**

UNIFORM:

Three sets of plain work robes(Black)

One plain pointed hat(Black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves(Dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak(Black, silver fastenings)

BOOKS:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylidda Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces:A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)

1 set or glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

students may also bring an owl, toad, or a cat

PARENTS REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry was more than excited to open all his family friends' gifts and go to Diagon Alley the next day. But now he was focused on his friends and what they have to say and give to him.

"Well Harry, You should open mine first." Sirius suggested.

"Alright, hand it over." Harry said. He ripped open the girft from Sirius and there was two bottles. At first Harry didn't know what they were.

"Sirius Black! How dare you give our eleven year old son butterbeer! You're not allowed to drink them until third year!" Lily, offended, shouted at Sirius.

"No one will no, Lily. Dig in Harry." Sirius nodded at the drinks and Harry took a swig. It was delightful. He decided to save it for later and opened Remus' present next. He ripped it open and it was a bag full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He was excited to spend it in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, Remus!" Harry smiled and stowed the coins away. Hagrid didn't bring a gift, it seemed, so all he had left was his parent's gift. He couldn't wait. He didn't have to unwrap this one.

"James, go get the gift." Lily told her husband. He rushed away to the cupboard and walked out holding a cage with a snowy white owl sitting inside it.

"An owl! Thank you so much!" Harry jumped and hugged his parents.

"What are ye gonna name 'im" Hagrid asked.

"Um, Hedwig." Harry decided, "Thank you so much for coming guys." Harry thanked everyone. As they dug into the food Harry wondered how Diagon Alley was going to be. He couldn't wait.


	3. Gringotts

**Authors Note: Omg guys i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! School just recently got out and i've been super busy. I'm glad I could finish this chapter! The next one will be mostly about Ollivanders! Hooray! Read and Review and Favorite this story! Thanks!**

"Harry, Harry," His mother stirred in his bedroom.

"Harry, I know you hear us, do you want to go to Diagon Alley or not?" James was always more straight-forward than Lily.

"James! Be sweet!" Lily scolded her husband.

Harry heard all this while he was half asleep but couldn't play faker any longer. He just wanted to go to Diagon Alley so badly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses off his night stand and shoved them on his face.

"Harry! Diagon Alley sound like the place to be today?" James asked.

"Absolutely! Let me get changed and i'll be out!" Harry exclaimed. His parents scurried out the door and he could hear them talking in the kitchen. Harry got his clothes on and, as he always does, looked at himself in his small mirror. He was eleven, round and thin glasses, messy black hair, nothing special. But to Harry, today he was more than special. He was going to get robes, a wand, books, everything he ever dreamed of. He could merely wait. Harry opened his door, took a deep breath, and walked out his door, "Ready," Harry looked at his parents and anticipated the day ahead of them.

"Let's go then," Lily smiled.

"Floo powder?" James suggested.

"Eh, I was going to use a portkey, but Floo powder is good," Lily decided. Harry had used Floo powder only once in his life and it was terrifying.

"I'll go first, then Harry. Then you, Lily" James said, "Diagon Alley," James pronounced and walked into the Floo powder. He vanished.

"Go ahead Harry," Lily gestured to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," Harry was careful to overly pronounce every little syllable. He twisted and twisted and it hurt his stomach. He opened his eyes and there he was. Diagon Alley. He wished he had three more eyes. there were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and other weird things he had never seen, windows stacked books ready to fall over. Quills, and rolls of parchment, cauldrons, more than he could take in! His father was right in front of his smiling and looking at Harry's dazed expression.

"Move out of the way, make room for mom." James tugged on Harry's arm. Soon enough, Lily appeared and looked at her husband and son.

"Where shall we head first, Harry? James asked.

"Umm, I don't even know what shops there are! You guys know your way around, go ahead." Harry gestured along the road.

"Okay, let's head to Gringotts first, to get our money." James decided.

"What's Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"It's a wizarding bank. Don't be scared when we walk in." Lily told Harry.

"Why would I be scared?" Harry wondered.

"You'll see," James tried to worry Harry, and embarrassingly it worked. They entered a huge building and there were little creatures behind bigger desks on tall chairs writing away at their rolls of parchment. It didn't necessarily scare Harry, it was kind of entertaining.

"Harry don't stare! They're goblins." His mother whispered in his ear, careful not to let the goblins around here, because it was probably offensive-he guessed. They made it to the main desk of the room and his father started talking.

"Hello. We need to open our vault to get money to spend on schoolbooks for Hogwarts, please." He smiled, trying to be as kind as possible.

"I don't need that much information on your personal life, if you mind. Name?" The goblin's voice was rough but airy at the same time.

"James Potter." He puffed up his chest a little, expecting the name to ring a bell, James had told Harry he was very popular at Hogwarts for being one of the best Quidditch players. The goblin snorted and flipped through pages and pages, moving his finger line after line. James' shoulders slouched at not getting recognition making Lily giggle.

"Vault 687?" The goblin asked.

"Yes. One more thing," James carried on the conversation.

"And what would that be?" The goblin rolled it's eyes and looked up at them for the first time.

"I need to get into vault 713 as well." the goblin's eyes lit up in disbelief as James said this.

"No." He was stubborn although Harry didn't know what was so important about this vault in particular.

"I have a letter from Dumbledore. Here." James handed the goblin an envelope with slanted writing on the front reading, Albus Dumbledore. The goblin didn't open it yet, but again asked a question.

"And why Dumbledore assign you to this task, doesn't he have other people he trusts more?" Harry didn't understand why this vault was a big deal.

"I'm sure he does, but he chose me for this task. I don't often try to dig into the headmaster's personal life, if you understand that?" James looked like he was growing annoyed. The goblin again snorted and opened up the letter. Harry could not read what it said, for he was too far away. It must've been important because the goblin looked at James and said, "Very well." and that ended the conversation. James looked over at Lily and swiped his hand over his forehead. They walked over to the right and there was another goblin leading them to little boats.

"Get in." The goblin didn't look like he was enjoying this. They got into a little canoe and started being pushed through a thin stream of water. They were sitting there for quite a while. More time. More. More. More. It felt like forever. and ever. and ever. Harry almost fell asleep but then the goblin spoke again, "Vault 687, first?" He asked.

"Yes." Lily spoke but immediately cleared her throat because no one had spoken for a while.

"Here we are," The goblin motioned for them to get out and opened a door. Lily and James stepped in and filled a purse we different kinds of coins. THey all got back in the boat and kept going, "Here is where it gets bumpy." The goblin cautioned them. Harry was about to ask a question when his stomach dropped. He shouted and heard his parents yelling too. They were falling but soon enough landed. They were covered in water.

"Bloody-" James started although Lily stopped him before he could finish. It made Harry laugh every time she did that.

"Sorry about that. We have to keep these vaults lower in the ground; safer." He told them, "Go ahead then," He again motioned for them to get out. THey walked up to an intricate door and it started unlocking. It took a solid two minutes for it to finish unlocking itself. Lily walked in and grabbed the only thing in the room. A paper bag with something in it.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Harry, I can't tell you." She looked genuinely sorry but got into the boat again. The ride back seemed much shorter. He didn't know why, but didn't care either. They happily walked out of Gringotts.

"Where to next?" Harry asked, and smiled. HE was overjoyed to finally be here with his parents.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! Review and favorite this!**


	4. Harry's Encounter

"Where do you want to go next, Harry?" James eagerly asked.

"Hm, let me look at the supply list," Harry started to unroll the parchment he kept in his pocket.

"We can get robes, or cauldrons, or schoolbooks-" Lily started but Harry cut her off.

"A wand! I want to get my wand!" Harry decided, very excited about it already.

"Oh, that is a fantastic idea, Harry!" Sometimes James acted like he was the same age as his son, he was just very eager to be back in diagon alley. Lily, James, and Harry started walking to a small, but old building. They opened the door and Harry didn't see anyone inside.

"Hello?" Lily called out. A older man rolled into sight on a ladder connected to a bookcase, although this place wasn't filled with books: but wands.

"Yes, yes. Potter. I knew I would be expecting this child soon enough. What is your name, son?" The old man asked Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He confidently stated, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Ollivander, you can call me. I remember each and every wand I sell and I remember your parents' coming in like it was yesterday." Lily and James chuckled, probably remembering this event too, " Well, let's find you a wand, Mr. Potter." Ollivander rolled out of sight. Soon enough he came back carrying a rectangular box, "Try this." He handed Harry the box.

Harry swished the wand around and heard a bang and a dozen wands fell out of the shelf, "Sorry." Harry mumbled and quickly gave the wand back. James quietly laughed and Harry secretly stomped on his foot. Harry and his father always joked around with each other and Lily never liked it; they did I t anyway.

"It;s alright, try this." Harry swished this wand around and it worked perfectly. The box flew into the air and Harry placed his wand in it. It closed itself and set itself down on Ollivander's desk. Harry grew up watching his parents do magic but he always felt a surge of joy when he did it himself, "That's the one. Fourteen inches, made of willow, unicorn hair core." Harry smiled bg and happily grabbed his wand off the desk. His parents paid for it and they were on their way.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Harry wanted to scream of excitement, "Let's go get my robes, now! So then, i'll have somewhere to hold my wand." Harry said.

"Okay, the store is right there. Why don't you go in there and your mom and I will meet you soon. We have some errands to run." James explained to Harry.

"Okay," He agreed and walked into _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. He opened the door and a little bell sounded.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's! Come right over here and we'll start fitting your robes!" A cheery voice yelled. Harry walked to where she pointed and stood on the small platform. A women shortly came and started fitting him. A blonde haired boy was being fitted right beside him.

"Well, look at who it is, must be a Potter?" The blonde haired boy piped up.

"How do you know me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you can only tell from a mile away! The greasy, messy, black hair and cheap, round glasses? Who else could it be but a Potter?" He teased. Harry didn't know him, but he seemed awfully rude.

"And who might you be?" Harry again asked, attempting to ignore the harsh comment.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Like you don't already know, i'm only the richest eleven year old you could ever meet." Draco laughed at how clever he thought he was.

"Hm, you would think I my parents, the ones that were the most popular in Hogwarts, would tell me about the Malfoy's if they were so special, wouldn't you?" Harry spat back. The lady fitting Draco finished and he hurriedly paid and strided to leave.

"My father will hear about this, Potter!" He shouted and slammed the door behind him. Harry was silent until he was done, paid, and left quickly. He found his parents and saw that they had bought the rest of his stuff for him.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." He said.

"No problem, bud." His dad hugged him.

"Hey, have you heard of the Malfoy's?" Harry asked his father. James eyes lit up and he responded.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said.

"Well, in Madam Malkin's a boy named Draco Malfoy was being dreadfully mean." He explained.

"Don't bother listening to them, they're just full of it." Lily rolled her eyes in anger.

"What did he say?" James curiously asked.

"Well, he knew who I was, so I asked him how and he said you could tell from a mile away. He said my greasy, untidy, black hair and cheap glasses gave it away. I don't mind much because I jabbed right back at him." Harry laughed.

"What did you say?" Lily nervously asked.

"I guess you'll never know," Harry smiled lightly and carried on the conversation, "Let's never talk about this whole encounter again." Harry and his parents laughed together.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys! After this chapter we'll be at Hogwarts finally! Please read and review and follow! Also follow my instagram page: Mischiefmostdefinitelymanaged**

"Keep walking forward, Harry. Wait until we get to the pillar between platform 9 and 10." Lily ushered him forward.

"There it is!" Harry pointed and walked faster. No one else noticed, but Harry saw a red head boy start following behind them once Harry said this.

"Muggles, everywhere!" James complained.

"James, suck it up, our son is going to Hogwarts! Can't you deal with it for an hour?" Lily annoyedly replied.

"Excuse me?" A small voice piped up behind them, "Could you-uh-help me-" He stuttered.

"Oh! You need to get on the platform?" Lily smiled and treated the red headed boy with much compassion.

"Yes." He agreed.

"No worries, this is Harry's first time too," James smiled and led the boy to where Harry was.

"I'll go first, then Harry, you, and James." Lily decided and started running toward the wall. She just went right through it.

"All you have to do, is go straight into that wall. Best at a run, if you don't mind. Harry, go ahead." James gave Harry a little boost and Harry kept running. He was scared he would run into the wall. He didn't. He went straight through and saw his mother waiting. Moments later the red headed boy came out as well, then James.

"Okay, let's head to the train." James started walking and Lily and the boys followed. They walked to the entrance of the train and the red head walked off onto the train. Harry waited to say goodbye.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad." He hugged both his parents.

"Bye, Harry. Have a great time! DOn't forget to write!" Lily called.

"I won't!" He replied.

"Bye, son!" James called as Harry walked on the train. He walked through plenty of rooms that were full, Finally he found one with no body in it, except the red haired boy. He opened the door, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is taken." He asked.

"Sure!" He greeted kindly and Harry took a seat. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I'm Harry Potter." He finally introduces himself.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He replied and Harry's eyes lit up. He recognized that name.

" _The_ Ron Weasley?" Harry asked, "Do you have the-the" He started.

"Oh! The scar? Yea!" He smiled and lifted his hair off his forehead. There was a scar there, it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Cool." Harry smiled too and they both laughed together. Harry could tell they were going to be friends.

A lady then walked in with a cart of of candy, "You want anything?" She asked.

"No, i'm okay." Harry lifted his tuna sandwich out of his pocket and smiled weakly.

"We'll take the lot!" Ron lifted galleons out of his pocket and they took a whole lot of candy from the cart.

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry said as he grabbed a pastry puff. Ron grabbed a chocolate frog and looked questionably at it.

"Is it real?" He asked.

"No, it's just a spell. It the card you really want. I have a collection of them!" Harry explained as he bit into his pastry puff. Ron opened the box and the frog jumped out and crawled to the window, "Tough luck," Harry smiled at him as he took out the card.

"I got Dumbledore." He read.

"I've got about twelve of him." Harry replied as he opened his Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, "Here try this. It's either Earwax or Coconut." He laughed to himself. Ron put in in his mouth and bit down. His face cringed and he quickly spat it out and kicked it under the seat. They both laughed rather hard. Right then a girl with curly hair opened the door to their compartment.

"Have any of you seen a frog?" She asked. She scanned their room and put a disgusted look on her face. She looked at them again and immediately judged them, "I'm Hermione Granger, if you find a toad, bring it to me." She rolled her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Harry greeted back. He still had a handful of beans in his mouth as he said this.

"Pleasure." She replies with a disgusted look on her face, "And you are?" SHe asked Ron.

"Uh, Ron Weasley." Hermione's eyes lit up and she laughed in disbelief. Ron noticed this and again lifted his hair up off his forehead to reveal his scar. She gasped and sat in front of them.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiled and left the compartment.

"She was nice." Harry said to Ron.

"Pretty, too" Ron laughed and Harry joined in.

"What did she say her name was?" Harry asked, trying to remember.

"Hermione Granger?" Ron recalled.

"Yes, that was it. Hermione. She lost her frog, apparently." They again laughed.

"I was about to hand her a chocolate frog, as a joke, but I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot." Ron said, causing Harry to chuckle as he imagined the scene.

"Did you bring a pet?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yes, an owl. Her name is Hedwig." Harry answered, "Do you?" He asked.

"Yes, a family rat. His name is Scabbers." Ron grabbed this rat out of his pocket and showed it to Harry.

"How many siblings do you have?" Harry asked, curious because he knew his parents were no longer alive.

"Six. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny. Ginny is the only girl. Bill and Charlie have already graduated. The twins, Fred and George are in their third year, and Percy is a prefect in the sixth year. Ginny isn't old enough yet." He concluded.

"Nice. In my house, its just me, my mom, and my dad." He smiled and they changed into their robes as the train came to a stop.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review your thoughts and follow to know when I post next! I won't be posting for a while because i'll be at camp for a week but please follow!**


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N - I'm back from camp and had a blast! thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! This chapter is the first day at Hogwarts! Enjoy! I know I've been writing in third person, but I'm changing things up a bit. Now the POV's will switch between Harry and Ron.**

"Come on, Harry!" Ron shouted at me as he finished grabbing his things.

"Wait up! I have more stuff than you!" I shouted, trying to make sure Ron heard me because I wasn't sure how far he had gotten. I quickly grabbed my wand, stuck it in my robes, and jogged out of the train. The second I stepped out the cool, cold air striked my face. It felt amazing. I couldn't wait to start school because of how exciting my parents made it sound. I kept walking and quickly caught up with Ron. A huge man was shouting for all the first years to get in the carriages. We did as this huge man asked. We luckily got a carriage to ourselves. Until the girl with fuzzy brown hair entered our personal carriage. I'm not sure how I feel about her.

"Is there room for me?" She asked.

"No, but we can make some." Ron rudely said although I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. I was surprised that she didn't want to sit by 'the boy who lived.' Like everyone else who sees him does.

"Hermione, right?" I asked.

"Precisely. Harry?" She questioned back.

"Yea." Harry answered. If he looked closely enough, she was pretty in a way. Not pretty enough for anything to happen at any point, but pretty.

"And it'd be impossible to forget your name!" She chuckled and pointed at Ron. He nervously laughed making me laugh hard. Hopefully, if she became our closer friend, she would warm up to be him being famous and all.

"So, what house do you want to be sorted into?" Hermione asked us.

"Gryffindor." I replies with no hesitation.

"Me too," Ron agreed. I had to explain all of the houses to Ron in the train earlier, "What about you?" He asked.

"Hm, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." She decided and smiled a toothy grin at us. We talked like this for quite a while and by the time the train arrived I liked her. She would be our friend most likely. We got off the carriage together and walked toward the Hogwarts building.

"First years! I will lead you to the entrance of the Great Hall and you will wait until I tell you to come in." A women shouted and I remembered her as Professor McGonagall: as of how my parents described her. We walked up the stairs to two huge doors and waited. Whispers were heard amongst the group. Right then the blond Malfoy kid walked up to Ron.

* * *

"Is it true?" A blond boy started talking to me, "They're saying all down the Hall that Ron Weasley's here. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," I said. I was looking at the other two boys. Both were thickset and looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessy, noticing I was looking at them, "And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry gave a slight cough, which was hiding a laugh. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. I remember that greasy hair from Madam Malkin's" He shot.

He turned back to me. "You'll soon fond out some wizarding families are much better than others, Weasley. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said to me.

I looked at him in the eyes. "I think I can find the wrong sort for myself, thanks." I looked at Harry and sniggered. This year is going to be fun.

"Everyone come in now!" The old lady yelled at us and we walked in single file. Once we got there the headmaster(Harry told my his name is Dumbledore)grabbed a super old hat and placed it on a stool. It started singing now:

 _"Oh you may not think i'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for i'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

 _You might belong is Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil._

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind._

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin you;ll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands(though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Everyone clapped and cheered for the hats song. After the cheering died down, names were being called.

 _"_ Abbot, Hannah!" was the first name. After a few moments she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry and I kept talking to each other until we heard a familiar name.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione walked from next to Harry and nervously sat in the chair and placed the hat upon her fuzzy hair, "Ah, right, then. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and the yellow and red table roared with applause and shouts. We cheered as she walked towards the table. Harry and I continued with the conversation until I heard Draco's name and tuned out.

"SLYTHERIN" It yelled barely before it touched his head. Ron was secretly happy because he didn't want anything to do with Malfoy. THey again picked up the conversation until it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!" She yelled and Ron watched his friend enter the stage and sit on the stool.

"Ah, Potter. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed and I desperately hoped to be in Gryffindor. I don't know all of the details but I want this. Badly. I let my mind wander and wander and wander and wander until I'm called.

"Weasley, Ron." The crowd silenced in awe and looked at me. I hate the fame. I hate everyone knowing my name. I hate it all. I just want to be normal like Harry I just want to be another face in a crown of people. But i'm not. I'm the face everyone looks for in a crowd. I'm the one people want to be noticed by. I walk slowly up to the stool and slowly but surely sit. The hat is placed on my head and I grip the sides of the stool nervously and repeated, "Not Slytherin" Over and over.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat yelled. He blushed and looked around, "You would exceed in Slytherin, you know. You could be very famous there." Ron was getting more and more scared. He kept repeating the words more and more and more, "Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and I jumped up towards Harry and Hermione. I can't wait for the rest of the year to come.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! Thank you to everyone who reviewed before, you are all too kind**


End file.
